full_moon_highfandomcom-20200215-history
Charles Zellinski (Full Moon Knights)
For Full Moon High: Charles Zellinski (FMH) Characteristics *'Name': Charles Zellinski *'Aliases': Scout, Assassin *'Age': 18 *'Hair': Blonde yellow (in both forms) *'Eyes': Blue (In Lycan form as well, and later on to yellow) *'Likes': *'Dislikes': *'Family': Adopted parents (deceased), Roland (step-brother: disowned), Talbot Family (new family) Appearance Human Lycan Lunar Knights Background Charles was found in a town in Austria by Roland’s family. Taken care of, Charles nevertheless had a hard life, mostly due to his brother, Roland. No reason whatsoever, he was picked on by the sadistic and abusive sibling. It didn’t go unnoticed, as his stepparents took notice of bruising on him, and asked what had happened to him. He lied however, as Roland threatened to make it worse, going as far as to kill him. But it didn’t deter on the boy’s heart, as he was strangely kind and caring to others, despite his atmosphere of absent parents and an abusive step-brother. Years later, Roland ran away to America, after he had stabbed his former boss, faking it as a transfer, leaving his family behind. After his parents died in an accident, Charles had nowhere else to go and would have been sent to a workhouse orphanage Personality Despite growing up with a big step-sibling like Roland, Charles is kindhearted, notably compassionate and patient almost to a fault, acting often out of protective selflessness for his loved ones, new friends and sometimes toward even his enemies (Lucien is a particular example). Despite his age, he has always displayed a significantly higher level of maturity than Edward. Though Charles is as passionate as Ashley, he has remarked that his anger takes longer to spark and jokes that he is always beaten to the punch by everyone's outbursts. On the other hand, Charles's heart does contain some darkness born from the tragedies of his life. Plagued with insecurities about his years growing up around a sadistic older brother, Charles craves the human warmth denied by him from his absent adopted parents, his abusive brother from his former life in desperate silence, fears that if he becomes close to others important to him, he’ll hurt them, and is sometimes overwhelmed by the suspicion that he himself may end up like Roland. His training in the League of Assassins has done enough to strengthen his heart, but not enough to darken it. Though the training and habits have been etched into him, making the will to kill present in him. Skills/Abilities Powers Skills *'Hand-to-Hand Combat (Advanced)': Having apprenticed since he was old enough, Charles has been trained to condition his body through regular workouts and sparring as part of her philosophy, "to train the spirit, first train the body." As such, Charles has become a particularly competent hand-to-hand fighter, able to hold his own against armed opponents and even skilled martial arts practitioners. In fact, Ashley had stated that Charles is an even more skilled combatant than herself and notes that while they train together, she has never beaten him in a fight. Additionally, his Lycan body has several combat advantages including - strengthened offense and defense, imperviability to normal bullets, inexhaustible stamina. *'Martial Arts': Trained by the League of Assassins, Charles has stated he knows just as many martial arts as Batman and can use them more effectively. This may be a largely overstated comment but one should not ask for verification. *'Language Skills': Thanks to the League of Assassins, he can speak different languages, English, Chinese, Mexican, and French, which makes it easy for Tom to understand Canadian when he asks what the heck a Canadian is saying to them. Equipment *'Pack Uniform' *'Utility Belt' *'Hoverboard Staff' Relationships Gallery Voice Actor Navigation Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Lunar Knights Category:Werewolves Category:Heroes Category:Alternate Universes Category:Full Moon Knights